custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Allexia (Golden Zeiten)
Profil Namen: A'''llexia '''Maske: F'''esten Kopf in Form der Kanohi Crast '''Element: U'''nbekannt '''Waffen: G'iftzähne, '''G'iftarme und 'V'ergiftete 'S'chweifklinge '''Spezies: Bioalien S'ieht'M'akuta '''K'rika änlich. 'A'us diesem Grund wird ihre Akte vom 'O'rden 'v'on 'M'ata 'N'ui und dem 'G'eheimen 'R'at auch unter der Abteilung Makuta geführt. '''Besondere Merkmale: S'tammt aus einem anderen Universum. '''K'ann nicht von einem Makuta absorbiert werden. 'K'ann die molekulare Struktur ihrer Gegner verändern. Bioaliens 'B'ioaliens endstehen wenn Lebewesen einer instabilen Teleportation oder Kräften die über dier der Energischen Protodermis liegen ausgesetzt werden. Zu dieser Kategorie zählt auch der Sprung durch einen Riß im Realraum. Selbst Toa und Titanen, die noch nicht voll entwickelt sind können dadurch zu einer sehr gefährlichen und hoch intiligenten Rahiart umentwickelt werden, bevor sie wieder in einen anderen Realraum eintreten. 'B'ioaliens vefügen über ein hochentwickeltes Tarnsystem und können somit von sehr vielen Erkennungssysteemen nicht erfasst werden. Dazu passt sich der Körper immer perfeckt seiner Umgebung an. Das bedeutet, das die Köpertemperatur des Bioaliens exakt mit der seiner Umgebung übereinstimmt. So werden sie auch von Kälte und Wärme orientierten Meß- und Erfassungssystehmen nicht wargenommen. 'B'ioaliens ernähren sich von allem was sie finden können. Sie können daher abhängig von ihrer Nahrungsquelle suchen und ander falls ihre Beute jagen. Bioaliens gibt es in zwei Formen. Die eine ist eine perfekt ausentwickelte Rahiform welche alle Formen haben kann. Die zweite Form ist die einer mutierten und unfertigen Kreatur, diese Form lebt meist nur 2 bis 4 Jahre. Denn so unkomplett wie ihre eusere Erscheinung ist auch ihr Organismus. '''Infos: D'ie Bioaliens werden eine neue Species sein, die ihren ersten Auftritt in Bionicle Wars haben. Je nach dem werden sie die Basis für das neue Böse im Matoraner Universum. '"Bionicle Wars" Bioaliens (Danger from the darkness) Geschichte In einem anderen Universum Allexia war die Chronistin von Kami die, die Toa des Kosmos und die Rechte Hand von Helryx war. Doch Helryx wurde auf Kami neidisch. Zu dem befürchtete sie, das Kami irgend wann die höchste Position des Ordens einfordern könne, an eine Sache, an die Kami nicht im Traum gedacht hätte. Helryx strickte mit ihren Vertrauten Axonn und Botar eine Intrige gegen die Toa des Kosmos. So wurde Kami und ihre Chronistin Allexia des Hochverates gegen den Orden von Mata Nui angeklagt und zum Tode durch erschießen verurteilt. Am Tage ihre Hinrichtung jedoch erzeugte Kami einen Riß im Realraum und floh mit ihrer Chronistin in ein anderes Universum. D'och dieser Akt hatte für die beiden Toa schwerwiegende Folgen. Kami verlor nicht nur ihre Toagestallt und damit verbunden ihre Fähigkeiten, sondern auch ihr komplettes Gedächniss. Als ein Matoranerkind ohne Erinnerungen und Vergangenheit landete sie in Onu Metru. Allexia verlor ebenfalls ihre Gestalt und ihr Gedächniss, sie kann sich aber zumindestens an ihren Namen erinnern. Während Allexia in der Wildniss von Ko Metru verschwand und nicht mehr gesehen wurde, fand ein Matoraner die nun sehr junge Matoranerin die einmal Toa Kami war. '''A'llexia lebt alleine in der Wildniss von Ko Metru, wo sie Rahi jagdt oder Nachts in die Randgebiete von Ko Metru eindring und Zuchvieh oder Lebensmittel stiehlt. Allexia ist ein gutes Wesen und würde niemals einen Matoraner oder Toa angreifen. Dennoch ist sie auf Grund des Stehlens der Lebensmittel und der Zuchtrahi für die Matoraner von Ko Metru ein nerviges Problem. Doch seit einiger Zeit hat sich das Rahiwesen mit einer Gruppe des Wüstenvolkes angefreundet und zieht mit dieser herum. 4 Freunde! Bild:Bioalien_und_Vorox.JPG|Allexias kleine Gemeinschaft Bild:Vorox.JPG| Bild:Zesk.JPG| Bild:Allexia_Bioalien.JPG|Bioalien Allexia Siehe auch: '''Vican and Allexia, a new friendship. (Bionicle Wars) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie: Makuta